route_to_all_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mailman
The first episode in the entire series, "The Mailman". Ray Buckwood was in the stall district, he was on the run. He was badly injured and bleeding. The bandits were displeased -- he had invaded their territory. The bandits were preparing to kill Ray, when suddenly they were blazed down, torn asunder by gunfire. Ray's apparent heroes approached him, picking him up. Ray had been looted, and the now-subsequent rival bandit conversed to his comrades in a foreign lingo. They walked on ahead, believing Ray to be a corpse. Ray heard the oncoming growls of a few stragglers, enclosing on their location. Ray gets up. He legs it into a nearby building. His leg gets impaled and stuck on a wooden staircase he tries to escalate. Chuck Peers was strolling through China Town, bat in hand. He was inspecting the area; looting it. He was looking for transport. As he was walking a shot was fired in his direction. People had spotted him and had opened fire. He panicked -- running for a truck. He got into the truck and was relieved to see the keys were still in the ignition. He drove the truck out into the city street, as shots were fired after him. Chuck parked into a deserted alleyway, near his home. Chuck approached his old friend Jeremy who had been turned and tied to a metal rack. He greeted him and then headed inside to his new makeshift house. He prepared himself some new looted food on his gas cooker. Chuck had fallen asleep while his can of oiled pasta was cooking, and his gas cooker was smoking and was about to explode. His house had caught fire, and he snatched up his special Desert Eagle. He ran for the door, but only in spite. The gas cooker and the jerry can exploded, sending Chuck flying over the stairway. The last jerry can exploded, creating a large hole in the apartment wall. The bricks flew overhead, witnessed by Xavier Woods. Xavier Woods approached, attracted by the explosion. A car alarm went off. Walkers were inbound. Xavier dispatched the walkers encroaching on his location. The horde was slowly starting to swarm out Chuck Peers. Xavier burst through the horde, reaching Chuck's position. He clambered upon the car, using it as a vantage point. The horde tried to reach him, but he killed the walkers clawing for the car. He cleared the horde with ease. Chuck headed for the truck. Chuck killed the last two walkers going for him. He got in the truck. Xavier turned to the truck, approaching. At first, Chuck was skeptical of Xavier, believing him to be a murderer. Xavier tried to present his FBI badge to calm Chuck, but to no avail. Xavier showed him his gun barrel and magazine to show it hadn't been fired. The two conversed about supplies and asked each other if they had a place to sleep, but both were currently homeless. Chuck presents his burnt, injured leg. Xavier applies some aloe vera gel from his rucksack to Chuck's injury.